Ice Queen
by knifethrumyheart
Summary: When Draco returns to Hogwarts for his final year..he finds an old friend, who is determinded to stir things up...i suck at summeries just read! i know it says dracohermoine but its just easier for me too find...if you dont like it, tough
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own only Kate and the plot…garh

As Kate stepped out of her limousine and into the sunlight, she smiled a little half-smile to herself and thought 'Well, well the fun begins'. As she walked down to Platform 9 ¾, her black stilettos clicking all the way, the stares and wolf whistles began. 'Oh well, at least here they only stare' she thought as she stepped through the brick wall between Platforms 9 and 10. Kate was dressed in a short, black, ruffled, mini skirt and a green halter. Her hair was jet black and came down to her waist, hiding one of her three tattoos, the silver snake that curled around her back. Her others were, a tear on the corner of her eye and a green vine around her bellybutton but they were hidden by a concealment charm. Although she was incredibly pretty, the things that drew the most stares were her eyes. Once a soft, startling blue, they had turned a hard, glittering gray over the years and held a sadness that one would never think a person could harbor. Kate's eyes were the gateway to her emotions, and now they held a nothingness that she had perfected over the years. In America where she had used to live, Kate had earned a reputation as an ice queen and after getting expelled from her boarding school, her parents sent her here, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Glancing hurriedly around her, she motioned to the man standing behind her, "Herman, please put my bags on the train and then you may leave", "Yes, ma'am" he answered and hurried off. Kate stood there for a moment, pondering her choices and then started to walk toward the train. As she started to walk, she collided with a solid object. "Oof, sorry, oh hello! I am Draco Malfoy, Head Boy, are you new here?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Mr. Malfoy all grown up. It's a shame you don't recognize me, after all drakie boo-boo, I did spend the majority of my childhood with you"

"Katie-poo? Is that you?"

"Dear Draco, you know I always hated that nickname, now Mr. I am Head Boy, will you show me to the train?"

"Gladly madam, right this way and watch out for the mudbloods, they tend to fall underfoot quite a lot" At this statement, Kate jerked her arm out of Draco's in which she had placed it when they had started walking, and looked at him. "Well, Draco" she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "I see that your father has not rubbed off on you at all, if you do excuse me, I need to find the headmaster." With that last remark she stalked away, leaving Draco standing with his mouth open, shaking his head. 'What the hell did I say?' he contemplated walking toward the heads compartment, glaring at first years.

A little while later, after the train had started moving, Draco was called to the heads compartment again. This time it was not only Granger and Dumbledore, Kate was sitting there with them. Draco tried to make eye contact and apologize for earlier, but Kate wouldn't look at him. She stared at her shoes, as if they were the most important thing in the world. Dumbledore cleared his throat, breaking Kate and Draco out of their daydreams, "Now as Head Boy and Head Girl, you will be sharing a dorm but this year because of special circumstances, you will be having another person bunking with you. May I introduce Miss Kathryn Sorgenfrei, our newest student. She will be staying in the head dorms with you, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, is that o.k.?". "Yes" Hermione and Draco mumbled. "Good, the password is Unity of All and here is a map to get to it, Miss Sorgenfrei, you may sit where ever you please at the sorting ceremony. I will see all of you later." Dumbledore walked out, and Draco started in "Kate, will you..."

"Just stop, Draco o.k. I have had enough of your foolishness today, Hermione do you mind if I sit with you at the ceremony, I know no one else" Kate asked softly.

"Sure, Kate I would love it if you would sit with us, I always wondered what America was like" Hermione replied and with that the girls were off. Feeling hurt at Kate's obvious dismissal and her preference of a mudblood over him, Draco stalked off to his normal compartment with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy.


	2. Chapter two: A secret revealed

After the "great" feast Kate, Draco and Hermione walked silently to their dorm. Well, Draco was silent, Kate and Hermione were giggling over the antics of Harry and Ron at dinner.

"Ahh, here we are, now who would like too do the honors of saying the password" Hermione said in a snobbish accent, then bursting in too laughter at the sight of Kate's face.

"Will you two just stop it, Untiy of All" Draco said looking down at the two girls who were rolling on the floor with laughter and walking up to his room, slamming the door.

"Aww, Drakie boo-boo has a temper" Kate called after him teasingly, as she and Hermione got off the floor and walked in to their respective rooms.

"How can you call him that and not be afraid? Most people would die rather than say that to the "great" Draco Malfoy." Hermione called from her room, which connected to Kate's with a door that Kate had propped open upon finding it.

"Well after you know him for oh, I would say his whole life, he doesn't seem that scary"

"Really, you've known him his whole life? Then what happened to him? These past few years he has been worse than ever with the whole mudblood thing"

"Oh I don't know, after I moved to America, we only communicated through owls and those had to be censored because of my parents and his, it's a long story, I'll tell you someday"

"Hey girls, you know talking about people behind their backs, really isn't that nice. You should cast a silencing spell before you do that" Draco interrupted sticking his head though the door that connected Kate's room to the bathroom, "You know we have to share a bathroom, right? I call first dibbs on the shower, sitting with Pansy on the train made me feel dirty". Draco closed the door and Kate took out her wand and cast the requested spell before bursting into giggles.

"Oh my god, put this down in the record books Draco Malfoy insulted a fellow Slytherin, it is a day that shall live in infamy" Hermione said.

"Hey, be nice! Really though what you just saw there was the real Draco Malfoy before the whole Lord Voldemort thing" Kate said softly, getting lost in her memories. "He was such a happy child, a good friend too. I just don't know where it all went" her voice trailed off and a silence fell on the room.

"But anyway, do you want to watch TV in my room? I made it so we can watch TV without the magic screwing things up" Hermione said gently.

"Oh, yeah" Kate said jerking up out of her reverie. "Just give me a moment to get ready for bed, I'll be there in a minute." Kate jumped up and closed the door between her and Hermione's room, while she changed into her pajamas. After changing, into a pair of light blue shorts and a white tank top she barged into the bathroom.

"O.k. Draco, times up and you better be semi dressed" she stopped and just stared. Draco was standing in the middle of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. His chiseled chest was showing off the benefits of Quidditch but it was his back that stopped her in her tracks, it showed off all of Lucius Malfoy's training. The scars that decorated Draco's were horrendous and Draco said "Weren't expecting that were you? Please close the door" Kate closed the door and walked over to Draco, then lifted her hand and traced a fresh mark.

"Oh, Dray what has he done to you, I'm so sorry I left. Draco please tell me why?" Kate looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears as she traced the scars.

"After your parents left, taking you with them, Lucius decided that he needed to bring the dark lord back, which he did. Those scars are the product of years of training that Lucius decided to instill in me so I would be the perfect Deatheater. As you can also see I refused to be one at first but then he started beating mum and, and, I just couldn't take it anymore, Kate. All the trips to the Medi-witch, all the sleepless nights of hearing her scream out in pain, I chose to let mum live and become one of them. Of course last years that decision came back to bite me in the ass. Mum died and I became a Deatheater" Draco finished his gray eyes showing no more emotion.

"Draco, I'm soo sorry, please Draco forgive me for leaving you with that monster, oh dray…" Kate started but then collected herself. "At least let me help you put some salve on those new ones

"

"O.k. but Kate…" Draco lifted Kate's chin and looked into her eyes "I forgave you the minute I saw you, I could never live with out you." Then with out warning, he kissed her. The can of salve Kate was holding dropped to the floor with a clatter as Kate wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him closer. They stood like that for a few minutes, then Hermione knocked on the bathroom door "Kate, are you done? The TV is set up and I have to brush my teeth."

"Yes, just a minute Herms and I'll unlock the door" Kate said regretfully pulling away from Draco. "I have to go…"

"I see that…Good night Kate" Draco said giving her one last peck on the lips before walking out of the bathroom.

"Good night, Draco" Kate whispered after him, pulling the door open for Hermione and cleaning up the salve all over the floor with a swish of her wand. After Hermione was finished brushing her teeth, the girls stayed up all night doing girly things but Kate's mind was on the scarred blonde haired boy in the next room.


	3. Chapter three: A fight of sorts

Over the next few weeks as Kate settled in, Draco avoided her. She seemed happy enough spending her time with the Mudblood, Tweedledum and Tweedledee. One night when Harry, Hermione, Ron and his current girl of the week were out on a date to Hogsmeade, Kate decided to phone her friend back home.

"Hello?"

"Kate?"

"No, it's the Easter bunny"

"Ha ha, you're so funny, why are you calling at this ungodly hour? You should be asleep!"

"Well, mother if you knew where I was you wouldn't be in bed either"

"Oh…you're at that school right?"

"Congratulations, Capt. Obvious! You have just won a million dollars. Is Kat there with you? I want her to send a few of my belongings over."

"Yeah, and I know the ones your talking about. Listen I have to go back to sleep, got a huge chemistry test tomorrow that I am so going to fail, have fun and call me soon, kks?"

"o.k., Muchas Amor! G'nite"

After she hung up the phone, Draco walked into her room. "How did you get in here you have to know the password."

"I went through the bathroom. Why are you spending so much time with Potty and the Weasel? What happened to our friendship?"

"Gee, Dray I didn't know you wanted to talk to me, after the bathroom incident it seemed like you avoided me."

"I did because every time I am near you I just want to lean over and do this…" He kissed her lightly on the lips, and then waited to see if she would kiss him back. "Dray…I hate too do this to you but it's moving too fast. I mean I have known you all my life but I have changed these past few years and so have you, so can we just be friends, for now?"

"Yeah, I guess" Draco answered looking dejected.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, look at me. Just because I want a good honest relationship with you does not mean that I don't want to jump on you right now and go until we are caught, because I do. It is taking all of my self control not too, k?"

"O.k." Draco said still looking like a kid who was just told that Santa wasn't coming this Christmas.

"Can I make it up to you? How about we go for a swim? At least you can see me in my bikini, which is like never mind" Kate said, giving him the puppy dog look that she was so famous for.

"Hey! That sounds like a great idea, here let me go get my lubricant and you can sit in front of me while I jack off." Draco said staring incredulously at her.

"Eww, gross Draco. There was no need for that it was just a suggestion! Fine, if your not coming with me then I'll go alone, out" Kate said pointing at the door. Draco got up grumbling and walked into his room, while Kate picked out her smuttiest bikini, knowing that Draco would be there as soon as she got in.

A/N: ok kids another chappie! ummm I am going to be using Spainish quite alot in my story and I need some one to help me. I only have taken two years of Spanish, so my dialoge is kinda ruff. So if you can help me email me at Also I may be changing the rating because of my pool secene. Click the little button that says review!


	4. Chapter 4

After Kate went for her swim (Draco never showed up), she went up to her room to lie down for a bit. When she woke up, she heard a voice coming from the pool room, it was Draco's. She walked down into the room and sat down on a chair, waiting for Draco to notice her. After a few minutes, she coughed loudly and he jumped.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked in an accusing tone.

"Watching you, I was taking a nap and I heard a voice" Kate snapped back.

"Kate, you know crazy people hear voices…" Draco started but trailed off when he caught the look on Kate's face.

"Ha! Are you implying that I might be crazy? Because the voice I heard was yours and you know what they say about people who talk to themselves…"

"I know, I know, you caught me, I am crazy…crazily in love with you"

"But, but, but…." Kate sputtered as Draco walked up out of the pool, the water glistening like diamonds on his chest.

'Thank Merlin for Quidditch' Kate thought as Draco walked closer to her. She got up and walked the rest of the way to him, as if she was in a trance. He reached for her hand and took the towel she held.

"Thanks for the towel, I needed it" Draco said completely ignoring the look on Kate's face.

'I….damn caught by the master, I have too stop doing that. But his body is just soo gorgeous and irresistible. Yummy' Kate thought as she looked at him toweling off.

"Hey Draco, I wanted to ask you a question" Kate said strutting up to him and laying a finger on his chiseled chest.

"Yess…."

"Where the hell have you been hiding all my life" Kate gazed in to his eyes, a stormy blue-gray. As her finger took on a mind of its own and started tracing circles down his chest.

"Umm…in the closet?" Draco answered trying not to pay any attention to Kate's finger, or where it was headed.

"Really? I didn't know you were like that." Kate replied taking her finger off his chest and turning around to walk out.

"Ugg... you know what I mean! Anyway, you want to meet up for dinner soon? I got permission from Dumbledore to take you to this restaurant in Hogsmeade."

"I don't know, Dray, wouldn't that be considered a date?"

"No, just a meeting of old friends to reminisce and talk about what happ…I mean how our lives are going"

"Fine, I'll go but no funny stuff… like trying to kiss me when I'm not looking, which is so what you are doing now" said Kate whipping around when she felt Draco's breath on her neck.

"Fine, I will be good. It's just…oh never mind you wouldn't get it" Draco muttered as he walked out of the room.

"When should I be ready by?" Kate called to him as she picked up his towel and started walking after him.

"Oh, around 8ish, our reservations are for 8:30. Oh, and dress nicely because the restaurant is kind of fancy"

As soon as Draco walked out, Kate took out her cell phone, which she had bewitched to work in Hogwarts and called her best friends, Alli and Kat.

"Lo Bob, Alli here"

"Al? Put me on speaker. Is it just you and Kat?"

"Yeah, hold on…there you go, say hi Kat, its Kate"

"Hey girlie! What's up in London?"

"Not much, I have a date tonight at a really fancy restaurant. Did you send my items over? Because I can't find them anywhere"

"They are in your closet, dummy! The house elves were cleaning your room when the owl came. They sent me a note back saying that they had put the box in your closet."

"Groovy, call you chicks later with all the gory details! Bye!"

"Lata"

Kate hangs up the phone and goes to her closet. After several minutes of frustrated searching, she found the box and opened it. Inside the box were all of Kate's formal and clubbing clothes that she had bought and made in America, shrunken of course. Taking into consideration that it was just after all Draco, Kate made her choice and pointed her wand at the article of clothing, muttering _Engorgio_. She then went to take a shower and start on her hair and makeup.

A Few Hours later…

"Kate…Kate…Kate! Hurry up or we will be late!" Draco yelled from the bottom of the stairs that led up to Kate's dorm. He had on a tuxedo and in his hand was one black rose.

"I am coming! Give me five more minutes" Kate yelled back at him. She was tearing through her room looking for something.

'I know it's here I couldn't have left it in America. God, where is it' she thought as a loud pecking noise drew her away from her search. A large, tawny, brown owl sat on her window sill.

"Pecos, oh my sweet boy brought me a present didn't he!" Kate cooed to the owl as she untied the package and fed him a treat. He nipped at her finger then flew away. When Kate opened the package she squealed.

'Yes' she thought 'Alli found it! God I love my friends so much!'

She put the necklace on and glided down the stairs to meet Draco. She could see that he was pacing back and forth so she walked slower than normal to piss him off.

"Kate, I swear if you don't get your sorry butt down here I will…" Draco started to yell but trailed off when he spotted her on the stairs.

"You will do what, Draco Malfoy? Drool on me?" Kate quipped back, when she saw the expression on his face. Kate was wearing a red halter dress that cut down the front to her belly button, showing her belly ring. The dress also had no back and a small train, which trailed after her. Kate had piled all of her hair on top of her head in a complicated twist, which left some curls framing her face. She had on very little makeup, just some bronzer, mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow.

"Well you never know Kate I just might" Draco shot back, blushing.

"Feisty, are we? Well, we better get going because according to you we are going to be late."

"Right, dinner. O.k. hold on to me and I will apparate us there."

Kate took Draco's hand and with a pop they were gone. Little did they know that a big surprise was waiting for them at the restaurant…a surprise of a lifetime.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews but if I am going to continue to work on this story I need more reviews than just my friends….still need a Spanish translator….that's it! Go click on the blue button that says review!


	5. Chapter 5

When Kate and Draco arrived at the restaurant, they were assaulted by Draco's father and his girlfriend, who they did not recognize, who just happen to be leaving.

"Draco, darling! How are you? I miss you so much, you haven't owled lately. Is it because of this beautiful lady on your arm? Hello dear, I am Flor Malfoy, Draco's step-mother, and this is his father, Lucius. Do say hello, dear be polite." She said in a rush and when she finished she smiled dutifully like a good trophy wife. Kate couldn't bear it, the thought of that evil man beating Draco and killing his mother, only to show up months later with a brand new wife.

"Hullo, Mrs. Malfoy, please to meet you. I am Kate Sorgenfrei, I don't believe we have met but I do believe, Lucius that we have met. I am surprised you don't remember me." Kate answered, showing her breeding and training. She could almost see him trying to conceal his surprise and find a proper answer.

"Kate, ah...I do remember you faintly. Didn't you go to grade school with Draco?" Lucius recovered, glaring hatefully at her.

"Yes, sir. Now if you will excuse us, I do believe that we had an 8:30 reservation. Didn't we Draco?" Kate replied, looking up at the clearly stunned Draco.

"Yes, dear, we did. Nice seeing you again, father, I will owl soon. Nice meeting you too, Mrs. Malfoy" Draco replied icily, turning and dragging Kate toward the hostess' stand.

"Draco, that wasn't very nice, it's not her fault you're father didn't tell you he was getting remarried!" Kate whispered hurriedly, glancing over her shoulder at the clearly distressed, new Mrs. Malfoy.

"No, it's not and I will apologize. It's just a lot to take in at one time. Now let's forget about that encounter and enjoy our dinner" Draco whispered back, plastering a look of cool indifference that he had mastered over the years. Only Kate could see through that mask and see the hurt inside of him but she pushed that aside and followed Draco's lead. They enjoyed a nice quiet dinner and then apparated back to their dorms.

"Dray, I had a really nice time tonight. I really missed talking to you." Kate said as he departed up his staircase.

"Me too, Kate, Me too." The words floated down to her ears as his portrait clicked shut. She sighed and went up to her dorm, undressed and pulled on a robe. 'Gosh' she thought 'A night like this deserves a long bath' but when she entered the bathroom it seems someone else had taken her thoughts. Draco was in the bathtub, his head resting against the side, looking like a darkly beautiful angel, in the candlelight.

"Oops, sorry Draco" she said, "I'll leave" as she turned, she waited for the inevitable "No, wait, come back" and yet it never came. 'I don't think he even knew I was there' she thought, shaking her head. Oh, but he knew, he had always known...that she was there for him but he needed to be alone. Not to think of his dad, but of her and how beautiful she looked tonight. 'God...' he thought, 'Why did she have to grow up to be so damn irresistible...she's hott too but there's this fire in her, that I have never seen before in a girl'. Back in Kate's room, Hermione and Gin had come to visit to grill about her "date".

"Come on, Kate! There's got to be something!" Ginny pleaded.

"Gin, just leave her alone" Hermione answered, leaning back and waiting for Kate to spill.

"Ladies, nothing happened! I swear! We just went out to dinner and caught up on what was going on in our lives" Kate fibbed.

"Fine, if there's no juice here, then I've got to go...'night" Gin yawned and walked out into the common room.

"Is Malfoy still in there? 'Cause I still have to shower" Hermione asked.

"Yeah but I'll get him out" Kate answered, then she walked up to the door and yelled "Dray, Herms has to shower, so you need to get your ass out of there".

"Fine" came the faint reply, rustling and finally a slammed door.

"He's gone. Have fun!" Kate said passing Herms to get to her bed.

"Night, Kate" Hermione said, softly shutting the door. Kate laid in bed for several hours, she heard Hermione finish her shower and go to bed, she heard Draco reenter the bathroom and brush his teeth before finally going to bed. After she was sure he was asleep, she tiptoed into his room and conjured up a chair beside his bed, watching him in the moonlight.

"Oh, Dray. Why do you run from you destiny?" she whispered, brushing the hair away from his eyes.

"Because maybe it won't catch up to me" he answered without opening his eyes.

"You know that's not going to happen, babe" she countered.

"Maybe if I pretend enough, it will become true" he pleaded, opening his eyes to stare into hers.

"Pretending isn't good enough, you have too believe it will" she said, quoting an old saying of his before the separation and smiling sadly down at him.

"Now, you're here. Maybe I can believe" he said, truthfully, searching her eyes for some clue he thought he was missing.

"You've made it this far..." she trailed off, "Dray, do you ever think about.."

"What would have happened if you had stayed? Yeah, all the time." He finished for her.

"I'm sorry, I was so young and scared." Tears started to fall, tracing outlines of an aging face, way before its time.

"Don't cry" He crooned, sitting up and pulling her in his lap.

"Wow" she laughed, "How long has it been since, we've been in this position?"

"A while" he answered grinning.

"I should be going..." she started.

"O.k." he let go and she stood up, "Good night, luv"

"Good night" Like an apparition, she glided off into the night, moonlight dancing around her figure, silhouetting. The next morning, nothing was said between the two, only furtive glances and unspoken questions. Kate yearned for something lost, while Draco feared what lay ahead. In the coming weeks, their tentative friendship will be tried and a new relationship will cause problems. One can only hope, for the sake of the world, that they will survive.

a/n: sorry I haven't posted in a while but school started and I have been very, very busy and confused on what to do with this story...sorry about the ending it's kind of a filler chappie but ya'll will live.


End file.
